


Easy(Sterek)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica





	Easy(Sterek)

Stiles shoved his phone in his pants pocket and grabbed the key to his jeep. He glanced over his shoulder to see Derek still asleep. He'd gotten good at leaving without waking up the werewolf. He hated leaving every night, but Stiles couldn't stand the mornings after. He learned that the hard way. The first time he'd woken up next to Derek had been awkward. Neither of them knew what to say. Derek had gotten up to make breakfast. Stiles and Derek ate silently and Stiles remembered wanting to die inside.

Stiles had crashed at Derek's when a threat had Derek on edge. He insisted Stiles not stay home alone while the threat was in town. Scott had stayed with Stiles the first few days but then Allison wanted to stay with Scott so Derek told Stiles to crash with him. It wasn't a big deal, except that the werewolf was in a stressed state and Stiles decided to comfort him. The two ended up talking about things that neither ever talked about. Derek talked about the stress of having a pack and Stiles talked about the stress of being the only human in a pack. They had admitted that the other made things easier for them. Derek liked that Stiles helped manage the pack and researched every monster they came across until he was an expert on it. Stiles liked that Derek treated him like a member of the pack and didn't get annoyed when he couldn't do werewolf things. Somehow the two of them had found themselves close, so close that they kissed. Stiles wasn't honestly sure who initiated it, but it escalated quickly.

The next morning had been hell. Once the two had finished an awkwardly silent breakfast Stiles had decided it was time to leave.

"I should get home," Stiles spoke grabbing his bag. He needed to get out of there and clear his head.

"I'm sorry," Derek said then, causing Stiles to pause.

"What for?" Stiles was sure Derek hadn't done anything wrong.

"Last night," Derek answered sheepishly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Stiles frowned. They had both been willing participants.

"Don't you regret it?" Derek asked with a raise of his brows.

"Not really, I know I probably should but..." Stiles stared down at his shoes, toeing the cement floor.

"Oh, I just assumed...cause you and Lydia..." Derek shifted uneasily, something he only did when he was unsure of himself.

"Me and Lydia?" Stiles frowned his eyes meeting the alpha's.

"You like her still, don't you?" Derek asked.

"No, not in the same way I used to," Stiles shook his head, "Oh god, you didn't think I was using you as a distraction, did you?" Stiles asked his eyes wide with horror.

"Then why did you?" Derek questioned.

Stiles paused. He had to be very careful how he answered this.

"I guess I'm just comfortable with you and we got carried away," Stiles shrugged. It wasn't technically a lie. Course he could never tell Derek he was in love with him, and had been for the past year.

"It was easy with you," Derek nodded a small smiled touching his lips.

"And it was pretty great," Stiles grinned. The awkwardness seemed to drain a bit.

"Your dad working again tonight?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded.

"I'll see you later then," Derek said shifting again.

"I'll grab a pizza," Stiles smiled, before making his way towards the entrance.

That night the two had talked a little about how it had been easy. Stiles had asked if Derek was okay with what they did and to his surprised, Derek had been. It didn't take long for them to find themselves in Derek's bed once again. The next morning had been just as awkward. Silent breakfast and Stiles excusing himself.

Stiles decided he would rather skip the awkward morning after's and the next time it happened, Stiles left a note on Derek's side table and left once he was sure Derek was asleep.

Now here he was three weeks later, still slipping out in the middle of the night, like an ashamed one night stand. He hated it, but it was better than facing the silent breakfast. Besides this way it kept him from getting too attached. He had to remain unattached. Derek never mentioned Stiles leaving in the middle of the night so he assumed the werewolf was okay with the arrangement. He probably preferred it like Stiles did.

Stiles dragged his eyes away from the alpha. He wasn't honestly sure how much longer he could do this. His feelings for Derek were only growing. Being so intimate with him had only made things worse, but Stiles had told himself he could handle it. Now he wasn't so sure. He wanted to be able to wake up next to Derek and it not be awkward. He had been doing his best to keep meadow sweet on hand to mask his chemo signals. It kept Derek from realizing Stiles' feelings.

Stiles sighed as he slipped out of the loft door as silently as possible. He'd lied awake next to Derek for hours trying to think of a way to break this off. He didn't want to hurt Derek, but at the same time, this was killing him. Knowing he'd never have anything more with Derek was too painful for the human to bear. He wasn't one for just sleeping around. He wouldn't have even allowed this to go on for so long if it weren't for the fact that Stiles was head over heels for Derek.

-

Stiles tapped nervously on Derek's door. He'd text the alpha earlier telling him he wanted to talk. 

Derek opened the door with a smile. Things were never awkward for them outside of the mornings after. Any other time they acted like nothing was going on. And as far as anyone knew, nothing was going on.

"You okay?" Derek asked. He knew Stiles had said he wanted to talk, he assumed it was about the newest member of the pack, Liam. A kid Derek had accidentally bit in an attempt to save him from last week's big bad. However, Stiles looked nervous and was more fidgety than normal.

"Yeah, I just..." Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You gonna sit?" Derek asked when Stiles didn't move from just inside the loft.

"I think we should stop," Stiles blurted.

Derek paused where he'd made his way to the couch. He turned to face Stiles instead of sitting.

"I wondered how long it would take," Derek said with a blank expression. Nothing that said he was surprised or upset.

"What do you mean?" Stiles frowned. Had Derek been expecting this?

"Well it's been three weeks, you had to get bored of me some time," Derek shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

Stiles frowned harshly at the alpha. "I'm not bored of you, Derek."

"It's okay Stiles, you can be honest."

Stiles felt anger and frustration build inside him. "I am being honest," He snapped.

Derek raised a brow at the human.

"You weren't just some random lay, Derek," Stiles' irritation was growing.

Derek gave a skeptical look but said nothing.

Stiles knew that look, he didn't believe him.

"I'm serious. I'm not one to just sleep around," Stiles took a step towards Derek.

"Then why'd you sleep with me?" Derek asked, his tone was genuinely curious.

"You're easy to be around, and I'm comfortable with you," Stiles shrugged. He hoped that was a good enough answer still after three weeks.

"Then why do want to stop if you're not bored with me?" Derek raised his brows again. He thought he was going to be able to corner Stiles into admitting he was bored with him. Well he wasn't.

"Because, I can't keep lying next to you until you fall asleep and then slip out. I can't keep pretending that we don't sleep together. I can't keep acting like it's not a big deal. It's too hard for me Derek. I thought I could do this, be with you like this, but it's not enough for me-" Stiles stopped short.

Derek face fell. "So, you didn't get bored, you're just unsatisfied," Derek nodded trying to hid the hurt he felt.

"You're impossible," Stiles threw his hands up, "I'm not unsatisfied with you, I just want more...of you." Stiles huffed. He hated admitting this, but he couldn't let Derek think he wasn't good enough.

"More of me?" Derek frowned titling his head slightly.

"And I though Scott was dimwitted," Stiles muttered to himself. "I'm crazy about you, Derek, and I can't keep pretending I'm not," Stiles ran a hand over his face. He'd officially ruined his and Derek's relationship. Derek would surely hate him now.

"I know I was just a meaningless lay to you but, for me it was so much more," Stiles sighed.

Derek stepped in towards Stiles. He reached forward lifting his chin so their eyes met.

"You were never a meaningless lay. I've been in love with you for a while now. That first night was...terrifying. I was sure I'd ruined our friendship. But then it happened again. And it was still terrifying. I thought maybe you felt the same, but then you started leaving in the middle of the night. I woke up to that first note and was crushed. I knew I should have ended it, but I couldn't get enough. I decided I'd let you be the one to end it." Derek thumb ran over Stiles' jaw gently.

"I only started leaving cause the mornings after were silent hell," Stiles sighed. Derek loved him back. Like actually genuinely loved him.

"I was trying not to be too overbearing. Kate used to-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Stiles cut in.

A smile tugged at Derek's lips.

"I thought you'd prefer if I left," Stiles said biting his lower lip.

"I much preferred it when you stayed. I loved making you breakfast the next morning. I would think about what it would be like to do that every morning, wake with you by my side. I was so afraid to break the silence and scare you away," Derek's eyes dropped slightly.

Stiles surged forward then catching Derek's lips on his. Kissing Derek was easy, and familiar, but there was a new flutter in his stomach that hadn't been there before.

That night Stiles didn't slip out. The next morning Stiles woke to breakfast in bed. It wasn't a silent breakfast like the last few had been, but it wasn't filled with meaningless chatter either. It was easy and comfortable and Stiles was sure he could get used to this.


End file.
